Spring Break Bashing Party
by TacoQueen-Inc
Summary: When the Lyoko gang has free time, this is what they do with it. Review the story. Peace my peoples.


Spring Break Bash

Okay so for this story, it will be a bit of romance and a ton of humor and stuff. Anyway, hope you like the story I have prepared, and please, send any suggestions to make each and every story better. Now, on with the story! 

The gang just finished another XANA attack and decided to try to have a little fun around here. Yumi's parents are out for Spring Break, due to family, and so are the others, of course Aelita doesn't need parents approval. ( Watch the show man! )

"So I'll bring some snacks and order some pizza for the bash, meaning Odd will be in charge of the music we play, got it Odd?", Yumi said.

"Yea, yea, the music, I'll download some for all of us. Jeremie, be in charge of the games we will play, and dont make it boring!", Odd shouted the last part.

"Sure thing, walking stomach", Jeremie teased. "Anyway, one of the games will be Truth or Dare, but we'll do it on one condition."

"Which is...?", the rest of the group said in unision.

"We can't make it so dangerous, like the last time, especially because of you, Odd", Jeremie replied.

"Fine, take the fun out of it, but sure. No dangerous stunts. Got it. So, we meet at your house Yumi?", Odd exclaimed.

"Yes, and Ulrich will be with me for planning and such, like setting up the pillows and- wait why the heck are you looking at me like that Aelita and Jeremie?", Yumi noticed.

"With Ulrich, hmm? So, what will you be doing with 'Ulrich dear'; hopefully not what I think you two will do", said Aelita teasingly.

"I agree. Just go for it Yumi, you know you want to. After all, you did say 2 months ago that you **kissed **him", said Jeremie, supporting Aelita.

"ON THE CHEEK! C'mon give me some slack here, you know I like him a lot, but i just don't know okay? Maybe he doesn't like me.", Yumi huffed.

"Like _who_ a lot?", said the incoming Ulrich, with his hands in his usual green jacket and laced backpack. Yumi thought he looked a lot_ cuter _actually with his new outfit.

"Uhhh... someone", Yumi stuttered.

"Bet you it's William", Ulrich said watching him walk away with her to the house, feeling a bit of fear that she doesn't like him back; she always went with William, but not as much anymore.

A couple of hours later, Jeremie was in his room with Odd, each carrying some snacks for the walk, a couple of CD's for the party to get started, and five board games in which each member of the group chose one for Jeremie to buy. They both had thirty to forty minutes to get over there, in which only took ten minutes to walk to, so they just went over the stuff that they had to get before going.

"Okay, so I have two CD's for the Subsonics and a bit of pop from America. It's really cool! We should be able to like it. I also have some CD's from another part of France, Jeremie do you have everything on you?"

"I'm pretty sure I do, Odd. So we already decided on Monopoly and Truth or Dare, and then I should do a trap for Yumi and Ulrich for when we do Truth or Dare. But it has to be last, as they say, best for last! Want to hear it?"

Odd nodded like he already knew this mischevious plan of Jeremie's.

"Okay so the plan is..."

***Flashback*******

"So, what I mean to you and be honest."

"(blah blah blah blah blah blah)" 

"You know what? Chao, that all I have to say to you."

***End Flashback*******

The two boys met up with Ulrich, and looked like he had a haircut, but hey, it will make the plan better at least. They started pacing around, and finally, started to slowly walk as they went to Yumi's house at around 7pm.

"Man not a second too soon, nice you three." Stammered Yumi, who actually noticed,_ wait did he get a haircut?! _She was probably thinking about him too much, so they just stood there for a couple of seconds, looking at one another, until Odd broke the silence.

"So, the street is where we have the party?", asked a playful Odd.

"What? Oh, no silly. Come in and let's get started with the party!"

**CHAPTER TWO**

The house looked quite the party type, maybe a bit small, but whatever. Yumi and Aelita bought a bit of soda and put some sleeping bags in a corner. The rooms upstairs were not a use, and there was a flat screen TV in front of them with a movie they all liked set in front of the table top.

"So lets do Truth or Dare?", asked Ulrich. _Too much for the plan. Dammit!_

"Sure. Let's do this. But you suggested it so you go first", said a bit of a sad Jeremie, good thing no one noticed it.

"Okay. So Odd. T or D?"

Odd chose dare, because he thought it was a manly idea.

"Odd, I dare you... to put makup on your face and have it there for the rest of the game."

"You sure know how to hurt a guy, and I thought you and I were goods pals, Ulrich."

Three minutes later, came an okay- fine a very gross - Odd with too much blush that he was red and some black lipstick, just to top the whole disgusting Odd with way too many laughs to resume the game for a little while.

"Well you did a better job than I expected. Heh.", Ulrich teased.

"Shutup. Anyway, Yumi, T or D?"

"Truth"

"Heh. HEHEHEHEHHEH. Do you like Ulrich as 'good friends' and that's all?"

"Ummm...so you see..uh..."

"Well? What are we waiting for Yumi? An invitation? Or... is it true?", Aelita said, mimicing Odd, but only for amusment, still from that last dare.

"Fine. I admit it! I like him! No, forget that. **I love him.** Too much, he means a lot to me. There, you happy Aelita? Got what you wanted to observe?"

Well, there goes a blush from Yumi and Ulrich. On one side, Yumi finally got it off her chest, now feeling a bit happy for herself, finally getting that dream to come true, but it wasn't quite finished yet. Only two dares from her friends. TWO.

But, surprisingly obvious, standing right next to her, stood a red faced Ulrich, putting a pillow to hide it, and again everyone knew it. Everyone knew that he went head-over-heels for Yumi, but it was no use. Odd snatched the pillow away as soon as he grabbed one, not to mention that all of the other pillows were taken for everyone else to sit on. He had one word in his mind. No, make that two. _Odd's Money._

"Okay everyone, enough is enough, right? Now that we all know that the two lovebirds are blushing up a storm why don't we discuss this later on after we are done, got it you two?"

"ODD!", the couple shouted.

"Anywho, who's next?"

"Oh, I'm next", Yumi answered, finally having that red on her cheek to fade away.

"Aelita, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!", Aelita said almost instantly.

"This will be good. Aelita I dare you to French kiss Jeremie for twenty seconds. Let's get this going, come on, _you know want to..."_, Yumi mimiced.

About a second after Yumi said that, the two started to caress and surprise everyone on how they pulled it off. There they are, french kissing like no tommorow, with hands all over their bodies, using each and every second to make it look like they love eachother. For the first five seconds, Jeremie was in that daze of his, but almost instantly cupped Aelita's face in response. In which in turn got her tounge tied with his. Well, now Odd has finally bought a better phone, so he can now capture this moment and use it for later.

"3...2...1...Stop!", Yumi exclaimed.

The two stopped almost instantly, forgetting this was a bet, not just a regular thing. And if it weren't for Yumi stopping them, they would have kept going on in that kiss. Aelita and Jeremie were practicly having extra blood on their cheeks for the rest of the time they were there.

"Okay th-then", Aelita stammered," Truth or Dare Ulrich?"

"Truth.", he almost cut off Aelita, knowing this will be something embarrasing.

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Hmm...What DID happen at the swimming pool? Please you can't do this to me, I have the right to know!"

"NOTHING, AND I MEAN NOTHING HAPPEND A-AT THE SWIMMING POOL! GOT IT?"

"Sure, nothing happened at all, maybe just a misunderstanding?", Odd said, for the fact that he too was at the swimming pool.

"I'll say it later, just not now. Please, I beg you Aelita. PLEASE!"

"Fine. You win this time. I will choose a different one. How about this; If you were in a room with Hitler and Sissi with a pistol that had two bullets, who would you shoot?"

"Let's be honest here. I'd shoot Sissi; Twice." Got a whole lot of laughs there, I'd tell you that.

"Classic!", Jeremie said.

"Enough with the chit-chat, let's get a move on. Jeremie Truth or Dare?", Ulrich replied, still chuckling.

"Truth!"

"You haven't really talked this whole game, so I will make you. If you had an island with only three people, who would those be?"

"Ohhhhhhh, he's got you there!", Odd shouted.

"Well at least I'm not the one shouting with black and red all over his face!", Jeremie laughed back.

"You're cruel."

"Jeremie, you just put out the question. Tell us, Tell us!"

"This might be embarassing, I would choose you first, Ulrich. You are good in fighting and are the fastest. Aelita, of course, what would I do if I didn't have her, and Yumi, for medical things and building, which you are REALLY good at."

"And about me? Why not me?", Odd pouted.

"You would eat so much, that elephants would try to attack you!", Jeremie nearly shouted.

"Never mind, you are all cruel."

"Well I'm getting a bit hungry, let's try some of the pizza Yumi ordered, isn't what you got like a new pizza place that opened today?", Aelita questioned, with a bit of red still from the dare that she had.

"Yea, and I was the first customer!", Yumi answered.

"Well, LET'S DIG I-"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Odd. I guess Jeremie was right about this one!", Ulrich said getting a playful shove from Odd and a, hold on a second, a kiss from Yumi?! What?!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The group nearly stopped their feet looking at the table, for the fact that Yumi bought a ton of soda, along with tem to twenty different pizzas, which made Odd faint playfully.

They all took two slices, exept for Odd, which took 6 slices along with a box, and sat down for the movie. It was Ulrich's idea to put on a type a movie their lives were, and the rest agreed. And then, the movie started

(I'm not going to describe the movie for the fact that it takes way too much work, so yea)

An hour and 46 minutes later, the girls were gossiping about the movie couples, while the boys punched Ulrich (or at least Jeremie tried to) about the movie with to much romance. It did although have more humor.

They all left the pizzas in the boxes, knowing that Odd will eat all of it sooner or later.

"Anyone want to try 'I Have Never'?", Jeremie piped up.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and thus, things were about to get funny around the group.

"Wait, since we are underage for beer, we will just take off an article of clothing until someone will get too revealing, if you know what I mean.", Yumi coughed at that saying.

"Yea, we don't want Jeremie and Ulrich to get all horny, don't we?, Odd sneered.

"Anywho, I'll start", Yumi finished.

"I have never...threw up in public." Jeremie took off one of his shoes, when Odd was about to take off his shoe-

"NO!", the group screamed. They all knew his situation.

"Lets just put tape showing that you had to take it off, ok?", Aelita gulped for a second, then took about four pieces of it and showing Odd.

"I have never... failed a test before", siad Jeremie. Everyone, except Aelita took off something Yumi's shoe, Ulrich's other shoe, and another tape for Odd.

"My turn", Ulrich exclaimed. "I have never... had a pet", he started, looking directly at Odd, who put a tape for his sock.

"Well I have never worn anything GREEN! How about that ?", Odd pouted, which looked back at Ulrich, who took off his sock.

"I have never... been on a computer for more than 5 hours", Yumi replies, just to go with the fun, and of course, Jeremie took off his other shoe, Aelita with her shoe, and Odd got yet another tape for his other sock.

"You're so innocent, Aelita! You only took off one thing! Me and Ulrich will lose our shirts at this rate...", Odd said, again with a bit of a pout at the end. Yumi blushed at the thought.

"Before you do that, I'm getting a little bored, why don't we go to sleep?", Ulrich announced.

Every person nodded, except Odd. He wanted to watch TV, so in turn, the girls got changed into their pajama's (_a.k.a. PJ's_), and the boys went to change also. The boys came out first, and they went to talk for a bit.

"So how was that kiss, Jeremie?", Ulrich managed to sputter out.

"I kind of saw it coming"  
>"Really? I wish I did that to Yumi sometimes. Just to get it over with. Be with her."<br>"I don't know Jeremie, what if she doesn't like me?"  
>"Did you <em>NOT<em> hear anything during Truth or Dare? She had to admit it!" And you have to say it back, those three life-changing words, if you like her back."  
>"Fine. Let's make a bet", Ulrich announces. "If I don't tell her, then I owe you, let's say, 30 dollars?"<br>"Hmm...fine. So is it a-"  
>"AND, if I win, you have to go to lyoko in front of everyone else!"<br>"WHAT?! No way. Nope not happening."  
>"You kinda need that 30 dollars for that present you want to buy for Aelita's birthday, know dont you, Jeremie?"<br>"Grrrrr... oh alright. I'll do it. Only because I'll win."  
>"So you say."<br>"Okay, let's just get to the girls."  
>"Yea." And with that, the two boys left to go upstairs to see their crush.<p>

** SCENE CHANGE, I REPEAT, SCENE CHANGE!**

Back at Yumi's room...

"So I think Odd went to far. I'll kill him if something happens because of it.", Yumi started.

"But you never know with Ulrich, he's sure to have made some type of bet."  
>"How would you know?"<br>"You never know; right?"  
>"Yea, I guess so. Let's go meet up with them."<br>"Okay, Yumi."

As the two started off heading downstairs, the two boys headed upstairs. Those boys were like in a daze before coming back, crashing into the girls with an '_Umph'_, and an akward silence. That daze was caused by the girls' outfits for the night.

Aelita, of course had pink on, but instead of a gown, she had decided to wear a pink tanktop, with 'Princess' written in cursive glitter, and pink sweatpants that went exactly with the outfit itself.

Yumi, instead of having black, wore a red T-shirt, whcich also had some writing, this time saying 'Cute Diva' in bold. To top this critique, she too had sweatpants, which were a plain, simple black.

"So, will you guys come to Earth now so we can sleep peacfully?", Aelita announced.  
>"Who said peacfully when Odd is in the group?", Jeremie replied, which in fact, got even more laughs, until they settled on the sleeping bags downstairs. The girls went to their respective mates, Aelita being with Jeremie, and Yumi with Ulrich.<p>

"It's a good thing I brought spares!", Ulrich shouted, carring some pairs of earplugs, for the sake of Odd's loud snoring.

And thus, the bash was over, with Odd in the middle, and the rest sleeping with earplugs.

**(FIN)  
>Well it's over! Took me a while to finish it, hope it was worth it.<strong>

**Review, Favorite, or whatever you want to do with it.  
>Peace~<strong>


End file.
